This invention relates to a safety play chair and more particularly to such a chair having an inwardly closed wall defining a chair body for underlying support of a person reposed therein.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,297 to be issued to Schmitt on Apr. 2, 1991, of which this is a continuation-in-part application, a safety play chair is disclosed having a chair body supported on a base and defined by an inwardly closed wall with a pair of openings on opposite sides and a handle adjacent the openings. This handle functioned well, for its primarily intended function of assisting children to raise or lower themselves into and out of the chair body. However, a disadvantage of this handle is that when the chair is upended to enable it to be rocked back and forth on its outer curved surface, if the handle is held by the child, it can pinch or squeeze the child's fingers against the floor or other surface on which it is being rocked.